PCT/EP95/04144 and PCT/EP94/01659 are related to the preparation of low density, relatively soft, flexible foams using a high amount of water and a considerable amount of a polyether polyol containing a considerable amount of oxyethylene groups. WO 97/21750, WO 98/00450, and WO 00/55232 relate to the preparation of moulded elastomers using the same type of polyols in high amount and a low amount of water. None of these citations touch upon a problem encountered in making such moulded elastomers.
It is possible to make elastomers with good properties. However, there remains room for improvement, in particular, regarding hydrophylic elastomeric mouldings. Such hydrophylic elastomers could be useful in footwear applications (like in-soles and interliners for leisure and sportswear), furniture applications (like cushioning pads), and in medical applications (like pressure-pads for immobilized patients).
Needless to say that special requirements are needed for such materials because of their close and sometimes intense body contact. The amount of leachable and harmful compounds needs to be reduced as much as possible.